Coffee Shop Romance
by Calintha
Summary: Another short story I wanted to share from my account on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy. This is an AU oneshot type of story, set in a modern day world without ghouls. As the title says, it is a simple coffee shop romance story.


I could feel myself relaxing as I breathed in the strong scent of the coffee shop that surrounded me the moment I stepped inside. The chill of winter was already becoming a hazy memory as I walked up to the counter, my eyes down as I began pulling my gloves off. Before I could even open my mouth to order, I heard the person on the other side of the counter chuckling softly.

"The usual, I take it?" His soft voice washed over me, heating up my face as I looked up into his deep black eyes. I was thankful my face was already red from the cold winter weather outside, otherwise he would likely be laughing even more.

Giving him a small smile, I nodded and pulled out the money I had ready in my pocket. After I put the change into the tip jar, I moved down the counter to watch him work on my drink and chat with him about the latest books we had each begun reading, both online and off.

Last spring, when I had begun coming to this shop for my morning coffee, we had slowly started talking about random things we had done. It had been slightly awkward at first, me trying to break out of my usual shell and talk to someone, but how else was I supposed to make any friends after moving here to attend college. At least it turned out he had lost most of his shyness after the first few weeks of working here, so we didn't have to struggle with that on top of my own.

Our conversations had become easier when we discovered a similar love for reading one day, when I came in on a free day and spent much of it sipping coffee and turning pages in a recently purchased book I had already stayed up far too late reading the night before. He'd shown interest and soon enough a conversation had begun, soon growing into a full on debate on who the best authors were and why.

Imagine our surprise when we found out that we both happened to read books online through the same site? Although we didn't feel comfortable giving our account names out yet, we had no trouble talking about the books we enjoyed reading, often leading the other to start reading all the books that author had published on the site. My list of followed authors, as well as my library (digital as well as physical), had grown quickly since I had started coming here every day.

"So, I found a new book online recently. I think you'll love it, it seems to be right up your alley!" I leaned forward eagerly as he spoke, his voice filled with excitement like usual when he had a new recommendation for me. As soon as he told me the book title, I felt like my heart had stopped. "I read some of it already and its really good so far!"

"Haha, yeah... I've read that one already. I didn't think you read coffee shop romances... You know, since you work in a coffee shop and all..." I applauded myself on managing not to stutter, even if my voice did sound a little shaky. But how else was I supposed to sound when he had named one of my own books?

Why... No HOW had he picked one of my books out of all the thousands out there to begin reading? And out of all the books I had written, he had picked the one about him... Sure it didn't use his name and I had changed the description of the main characters a little, but if he had read far enough into it then he would surely be able to tell it was about me and him! I could feel my hands begin shaking as I pressed them against my legs, trying to hide my nervous behavour.

"Oh? I love how the author is taking time to build up the relationship between the two characters, don't you? I'm enjoying it much more than if it had rushed the relationship. I mean, how can someone just say they love you after only knowing a person for a few days? Real relationships usually take months, sometimes years, before they reach a point that you know if what you are feeling can be labled as love. Right?" He smiled as he finished my coffee and passed it across the counter to me.

"Right..." I barely managed to mumble the word as I reached out to take my drink from him. "Thanks, Kaneki."

I had started to slide my drink across the counter when I felt one of his hands grasp my wrist, bringing me to a halt. Looking up in shock, I was met by a gentle smile and eyes that reminded me of the sky at night.

"When does she end up asking him out? How many more updates do I have to wait? Because I don't want to have to wait much longer to find out if you like me as much as I like you." With those words, he leaned over the counter and pressed his lips against mine gently before pulling back. I stood there in a daze for a moment before opening my mouth to stutter out a single sentence.

"I'll p-po-post an upd-date tomorrow..." I stared at him wide eyed, my fingers raised to press against my lips.

"No good. You'll be too busy to post it tomorrow." He shook his head at me, a soft sigh escaping him.

"Busy?" Confusion filled me as I blinked at him.

"Yeah. I don't plan on wasting any more time waiting. You need to write the update and post it tonight, because tomorrow you and I are going on a date. I refuse to take no as an answer." With those words he pulled me towards him, our lips meeting in another soft kiss.

And that's the story of my coffee shop romance.


End file.
